


What we do at night

by LegendsofSnark



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: Barry and Mick have a relationship that sometimes, Barry has to cheat his way into getting his boyfriend into custody





	What we do at night

“I love seeing you all hard.” Mick whispers the words in Barry's ear, running his hands up and down the man's body. “God red, if you weren't about to arrest me for whatever you think i did this time I'd take you right here against this car.” 

 

Barry blushes. He knows that by some time tomorrow when Mick is being transported Len or Lisa, or both will have him out and there's not much that he could do about that except catch them again but in the meantime, who's to say he can't have some fun with his boyfriend? No, they  _ were _ that. But much more, as Mick had put it one night:  _ Fuck Buddies who also happen to go on small dates when I'm not robbing places.  _

 

Barry shuddered when Mick's hand snaked it's way up up his back, wrapping around his throat. Mick pulled him back against his chest, licking the shell of his ear. 

 

Mick's other hand found his crotch through the suit. Mick gives it a hard squeeze. 

 

“Do you want that? Baby? Want me to fuck you right here against the wall and make you scream into the night?” 

 

“I don't like when you tease me Mick. You know that right?” 

 

Mick bites into Barry's neck. “Of course I know that. It's half the fun Scarlet.” 

 

Barry rolls his eyes and turns in Mick's grasp until he has the man dislodged from him. He drops to his knees, grinning as he undoes Mick’s pants and pulls out his cock.

 

“If you're going to tease then so am I.” 

 

Mick’s cock is flushed red against his shirt,  hard and thick. The tip is leaking, Barry swipes at the head with his tongue and Mick let's out a moan.    
  


Barry loves the taste of Mick. 

  
God, yes.    
  


“You gonna suck me good?” Mick places a hand in Barry's hair, tugging his head until Barry's lips are close to his cock.    
  
Barry closes his eyes, and begins to lick the head.    
  


He opens his mouth, welcomes the weight of Mick. 

  
  


“That's it baby. Take me all in.” 

 

Mick's cock hits the back of Barry's throat and he learned a long time ago that he didn't really have a gag reflex. 

 

Barry swirls his tongue, pulling out and licking at the head of Mick's cock. 

 

“I don't want to come like this.” Mick says. He pulls Barry up and kisses his mouth, his cock hits up against Barry's suit, Mick let's out a small groan at the sensation. “my getaway car is a few feet from here and the safehouse not too far.” 

 

“Or…” Barry begins. “I can speed you to my place and we can fuck there and then I can take you in.” 

 

Mick pulls Barry flush against his chest. 

 

“I'm not going in, we're gonna enjoy our night and you're going to tell them I got away.”

 

Barry snorts. “Not again sweetheart. You keep getting away and the nice people of Central City don't think the flash is doing his job.” 

 

Mick places a kiss on Barry's lips, deepening the kiss, Barry pushes Mick against a wall. 

 

He pushes Mick's legs apart, stepping between them and gripping his boyfriend's cock. 

 

“Let's make a deal.” Barry pulls back from the kiss and stares at Mick with lidded eyes. 

 

“What kind of deal?” Mick grips the back of Barry's neck, holding him in place. 

 

“If I can make you come, just by my hands alone then you have to go into Custody.” 

 

Mick smirks. “And if you can't? Then what?” 

 

“If I can't make you come by my hand alone then you don't go into custody and the next time we have sex, we can do that thing that you like.” 

 

“You mean that?” 

 

Barry nods. “Scouts honor. I'll do it.” 

 

Barry gives him a small smile as he takes Mick's cock in his hand. As long as they've been a couple, there were a few tricks that Barry kept from Mick, not wanting him to know the full extent of his powers.

 

What Mick didn't know about Barry and his speed was the vibration that he could do and well, tonight he was about to find out. 

 

“Just lean back and relax.” Barry instructs. Mick places his head back against the wall and grips Barry's neck tighter once Barry sets a steady pace before he really begins the trick. 

 

“Mmm, so good red but at this pace, I can hold out all night and fuck, I hope that you like getting heated in the bedroom. I have a new toy that will light up your worl---ah… what the fuck!?” 

 

Barry's hand begins to speed up, going as fast as he can until it's barely a blur. Mick stares down, eyes going wide when he looks in between the two of them. 

 

“Red what is that?” Mick drops his hand from Barry's neck, resting a hand over Barry's that's not holding his cock. 

 

“A little trick. Oh, and if you think this is something you haven't seen anything. I can do this with my whole body. Imagine when I ride you Mick, going this fast, fucking myself onto your big cock, watching you squirm, gripping my hips,  _ bruising  _ them. Imagine how hard you will come at the sight of me. Me coming onto your chest and smearing my come in your face, I know how much you love that baby.” 

 

Barry slows down when he feels the liquid cover his hand. He smirks, getting Mick to come with his hand alone. 

 

“You cheated.” Mick gasps out, running a hand through Barry's hair and pulling him close once again. He leans down, pressing a kiss to Barry's lips. “and a deal is a deal. But you know I'll be back on the street within the next twenty-four hours right?” 

 

“Yeah. I know but it can't hurt to try to put you behind bars now can it?” 

 

Mick winks at Barry, grabbing the hand covered in come and bringing it to his lips. He licks around it, tasting himself on Barry's hand. 

 

“It can't and that's half the fun.” 

 


End file.
